swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Travelling to Rori
thumb|150px|right|A thug thumb|150px|right|A Narmle Security Terminal thumb|150px|right|Jurgen Nath thumb|150px|right|Vladlun Travan Reward: 25,295 XP Quest Level: 52 In this small series of quests, added to the game with Game Update 12, you are asked to assist a wealthy land owner whose daughter had been kidnapped by an unknown perpetrator. In the first part of this quest Wernell Covington (/way rori -5219 -2313) will tell you about how his daughter, Felicia, was captured many years ago and killed. Covington has been able to personally exact vengeance on all but two of the kidnappers. Your job is to find them. Vengeance Rewards: *25,295 XP *7569 credits Quest Level: 52 Go Speak With Horace Korr Horace Korr (/way -5126 -2249) is a reporter for the Corellia Times who is willing to help you with your endeavors. He believes that articles that he wrote about the kidnapping all those years ago might be of help to you, so he sends you to Coronet to find them. Check the Corellia Times News Archive Once in Coronet, you should search for the Archive Terminal (/waypoint -172 -4442). Clicking on the terminal will give you a message from Horace and send you to a warehouse in Narmle, Rori where he keeps his belongings. /way white -172 -4442 Archive Terminal; Find Horace's Original Notes Once arriving at the small warehouse which is located to the rear of the spaceport (/way -5405 -2070) you will find plenty of CL52 Warehouse Thugs. Searching around inside the warehouse will allow you to find a datapad (/way -5388 -2084). Then you should make your way back to Horace. Horace will look back at his notes and discover the names of the remaining two kidnappers: Vladlun Travan - the mastermind behind the operation - and Jurgen Nath - the muscle. Take this information back to Wernell Covington who will give you your rewards. /way orange -5388 -2084 Datapad; Vengeance, Part 2 Rewards: *35.024 XP *169946 credits Quest Level: 52 Wernell tells you that he has an assassin who is part of the Narmle Militia on standby to get rid of the last two kidnappers, but first you have to reactivate 9 security terminals around the city to help him out. Reactivate the Security Terminals These Security Terminals are not terribly difficult to find, but just in case you miss one or two of them they can all be found at: /way purple -5197 -2386 Security Terminal 1; /way purple -5003 -2471 Security Terminal 2; /way purple -5110 -2496 Security Terminal 3; /way purple -5101 -2348 Security Terminal 4; /way purple -5005 -2348 Security Terminal 5; /way purple -5048 -2236 Security Terminal 6; /way purple -5150 -2238 Security Terminal 7; /way purple -5203 -2262 Security Terminal 8; /way purple -5451 -2131 Security Terminal 9; /way purple -5304 -2268 Security Terminal 10; /way purple -5306 -2213 Security Terminal 11; (there are more than 9, even though only 9 are required to complete this part of the quest) Defeat Jurgen Nath Once you have helped out the Narmle Militia with their Security Terminals you will be sent to kill "the muscle" in his bunker (/way 209 -985) which is 5 km NE of Narmle by the center of the Rori map at /way 210 -985. The bunker is surrounded by and filled with CL52 Jurgen's Bandits. Jurgen himself is CL54 and can be found at /way 307 -890. Once he is defeated the mission will update with the location of the final kidnapper, Vladlun Travan. /way purple 307 -890 Jurgen; Defeat Vladlun Travan and his Gang Vladlun's bunker is another 3 km away and occupied by CL53 Vladlun's Henchmen. You must defeat 19 of these Henchmen and Vladlun himself to complete this part of the mission. CL 54 Vladlun is located at /way -96 1929 downstairs inside the bunker. /way orange -96 1929 Vladlun; Return to Covington to tell of your success. The next few quests start with "Speaking to Lieutenant Tarc". Boba Fett throws you to the Wolves Rewards: *35.024 XP *9658 credits Quest Level: 52 Also inside Vladlun's Bunker you might bump into the familiar Mandalorian visor of Boba Fett. Fett tells you that he is impressed with the bloodthirsty skills that you have shown so far by killing Nath in cold blood. He offers you three bounties inside the bunker for you to track down, they are: /way white -156 1908 Boba Fett; /way purple -48 2016 Titus Dabrini (CL 52 - Main Level) /way purple -148 2019 Aztin Maru (CL 53 - Main Level) /way orange -149 2026 Tiaba Charr (CL 54 - Lower Level) After defeating all three, return to Boba Fett to claim your reward, and his admiration. Category:Legacy Quest Category:CL 55 and higher